121314
by Shinkyu
Summary: Saat hari penting bagi mereka tiba. Kyungsoo justru pergi ke Jepang bersama geng aktornya. Bagaimana jadinya mereka merayakan hari spesial itu? Dibantu member EXO lain Jongin menyiapkan sesuatu untuk Kyungsoo. /"Aku hanya ingin dunia tau, kau miliku. Aku milikmu. Tak peduli apa kata orang. Kita memanglah ditakdirkan untuk bersatu" Kaisoo fanfiction. Yaoi. Bl. #HappyKaisooDay!


**9 November 1992**

"Yeobo... semalam aku bermimpi" jemari lentik itu mengelus perutnya yang membesar. Buah cintanya bersama sang suami.

"Mimpi apa?" Kepala keluarga Do itu menoleh singkat dari bacaan korannya beralih pada Istrinya yang mengandung anak kedua mereka.

Seulas senyum mengembang. "Ada beruang-beruang lucu bermain diantara kedua kaki ku"

"Apa kah anak kita akan seperti beruang?" alis tuan Do terangkat menerka.

"Entahlah... sepertinya. Anak kita akan dicintai beruang" timpal istrinya asal. Tidak berfikir panjang. Tertawa geli ketika anaknya menendang seakan setuju akan pemikirannya.

Pria awal tiga puluhan itu mendelik gemas. "Kau ini." Pandangannya beralih pada anak pertamanya yang tengah makan sereal dimeja makan dengan segelas susu besar.

"Seongsoo-ah"

"Ne Appa?" bocah lelaki bersurai hitam pendek itu mendongak menatap ayahnya.

"Adikmu akan segera datang. Apa kau senang?"

"Tentu!" ia setuju. "Adikku akan membuat seluruh dunia bahagia." kedua tangannya merenggang menunjukkan seberapa banyak orang yang akan menyukai adiknya.

Nyonya Do terkekeh beranjak untuk mengecup puncuk kepala Seongsoo. "Apa kau yakin?"

Seongsoo mengangguk. "Adiku, akan menjadi sang namja seperti ku"

Nyonya do tidak setuju. "Adikmu akan lucu dan imut seperti eomma"

"Sudahlah" suaminya menengahi geli. "Dia akan disukai beruang, disukai seluruh dunia, menjadi sang namja dan imut disaat bersamaan. Setuju?"

"Call" pekik anak pertamanya riang, disabut gelak tawa orangtuanya di ruang makan.

.

.

 **3 Desember 1993**

"Eomma! Eomma!" gadis kecil bersurai coklat itu menghampiri ibunya di sofa ruang tengah.

Wanita yang dipanggil, meletakan rajutannya untuk menyambut anak keduanya itu. "Apa?" tanyanya lembut.

"Kapan sih dedek bayi keluar" pipi tembemnya mengembung kesal. "Aku ingin bermain dengan adik bayi."

"Jungah, sebentar lagi. Eomma juga tidak sabar menyambut jagoan kita ini." Dia mengelus perutnya yang besar. Menyalurkan perasaan kasihnya pada sang anak di sana. Setelah melakukan USG anaknya diketahui berjenis kelamin lelaki. Tentu saja sangat dinantikan olehnya. Dia telah memiliki dua orang putri kini ditambah satu orang anak lelaki. Hidupnya telah sempurna. Kini kebahagiaannya lengkap.

Kedua mata sipit Kim Jungah membola. "Apakah adik bayi menendang?" biasanya ibunya suka mengelus perut jika adik bayi ribut.

Ibunya menggeleng. "Terkadang adik bayi menendang jika kita memutar musik. Ayo, tolong ambilkan ponsel eomma di meja." pintanya menujuk meja didekat anaknya.

Gadis kecil dengan dress merah maron itu menurut, langsung meraih ponsel itu dan menyerahkannya pada sang ibu. Menanti dengan antusias ketika ibunya memutar musik.

"Ini coba rasakan." nyonya Kim itu mengambil tangan kecil putrinya, meletakan pada perutnya.

"Woah dia bergerak."

Ibunya tersenyum lembut. Bersyukur anak keduanya itu begitu mendukung kehamilannya. Tidak rewel justru sangat menanti calon adiknya lahir.

"Eomma, adikku menari didalam perutmu." kata Jungah polos. Membuahkan tawa ibunya.

"Mungkin suatu saat nanti dia akan menjadi penari hm?" tanyanya sambil sesekali terkekeh.

Anaknya mengangguk. "Aku harus memberitahu eonni." ia berkata semangat. Membagi informasi akan calon adiknya yang berharga pada kakak tertua, yang kini masih berada di sekolah.

Nyonya Kim hanya mengangguk menanggapi. Beringsut menyalakan tivi. Bibirnya mengembang tersenyum senang begitu backsoud opening Pororo menyambutnya.

"Yey pororo!" gadis kecil itu berjoget mengikuti alunan musik. Tertawa begitu pororo menaiki seluncuran dan terjatuh ke tumpukan salju.

Perhatiannya dari pinguin bertopi kuning itu teralihkan saat suara tawa ibunya mengintrupsi.

"Eomma suka pororo juga?"

Biasanya ibunya tidak suka animasi pinguin ini. Beliau akan lebih memilih acara berita atau drama yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Sepertinya Adikmu yang menyukainya" jawab ibunya sambil mengusap perut besarnya.

"Adikku suka pinguin!" pekik Jungah senang, memeluk perut ibunya. "Tapi kamu juga harus suka noona ya!"

.

.

 **12 Januari 1993**

"Tarik nafas nyonya," Dokter itu memberikan petunjuk. "Hembuskan melalui mulut.. ya.. seperti itu.. lalu dorong!"

 _Oek_

 _Oek_

Tangisan mengambang diudara seorang bayi lahir dengan suka cita. Wanita yang terbaring dikursi berlinang air mata menyambut anak keduanya.

Setelah malaikat kecil bersuara indah itu dibersihkan. Kedua lengannya bergetar menyambut bayinya yang diserahkan perawat. Dalam bungkusan biru bayinya yang mungil bagai tenggelam disana. Mata wanita itu berkaca-kaca, disampingnya sang suami sama terharu sepertinya. Bayi dalam dekapaannya menguap. Mulutnya yang kecil membulat lucu. Kedua mata bayinya mengerjap sebelum menampilkan retinanya yang hitam dan bulat.

Wanita itu mengusap lelehan air matanya. Ia begitu bahagia tak bisa diungkapkan dalam rangkaian kata. Dikecupnya hidung mungil bayinya seraya berbisik penuh rasa kasih sayang.

"Do Kyungsoo, Selamat datang didunia."

.

.

.

 **14 Januari 1994**

"Sayang kau pasti bisa." Tuan Kim berkata menyemangati istrinya yang terbaring lemas dikantil rumah sakit.

"Ayo kita sambut jagoan kita"

Sinar lampu seakan menusuk matanya. Nyonya Kim terengah. Menatap nyalang pada atap ruangannya. Tenaganya bagai terkuras habis. Namun, ia takkan pernah menyerah. Setelah tekad ia kumpulkan menjadi satu, ia mendorong dan tangisan putranya keras membahana. Rasa syukur membanjiri dadanya. Ia menoleh dan melihat suaminya menangis penuh rasa haru. Perhatiannya beralih pada perawat yang membawa bayinya untuk dibersihkan.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu bagaikan berminggu-minggu. Bayinya diserahkan padanya diselimuti kain hijau tosca. Mata bayinya enggan terbuka namun sesekali jagoan Kim itu menguap kecil.

"Sepertinya anak anda suka sekali tidur nyonya." kata perawat geli. "Dia sangat sehat, tak perlu khawatir."

Suaminya mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum menghampiri. "Hai Jagoan." sapa pria itu pada anak lelaki satu-satunya.

Wanita yang memeluk jagoan kecil itu tersenyum begitu bayi itu menggeliat. Tangan mungilnya yang mengepal keluar dari selimut bagaikan menantang Appa-nya.

"Woah..woah tenang kawan" pria itu tergelak geli. Begitu bahagia. Pasangan suami istri itu tertawa memperhatikan anak mereka yang terus tertidur.

"Bagunlah. Lihat ini eomma dan appa." kata nyonya kim, mengelus pipi anaknya.

Kedua mata bayi itu perlahan terbuka. "Halo, Kim Jongin. Selamat datang. Kami akan melindungimu."

.

.

1 **2** 1 **3** 1 **4**

 **© Shinkyu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kaisoo fanfiction**

 **Oneshoot.**

 **Spesial untuk ulang tahun dan hari jadi mereka.**

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin dua orang pemuda yang dipertemukan oleh takdir. Kelahiran yang hampir sama, tanggal yang berdekatan, nomor punggung yang disatukan menjadi lengkap. Mereka adalah gambaran keserasian yang nyaris sempurna. Bagaikan puzzle yang Tuhan buat untuk disandingkan.

Kini hari-hari yang dilewati mereka jalani bersama sebagai pasangan kekasih, yang saling mencintai. Walau banyak konflik yang dilewati, mereka percaya semua itu ada untuk dilewati dan sebagai pembelajaran hidup yang memang harus dijalani.

.

.

.

"—yang benar saja hyung. Syuting?" bola mata Jongin memutar bosan. PSP ditangannya ia lempar asal ke kasur, tak niat sedikitpun melanjutkan bermain game.

"Ayolah" Kyungsoo duduk disamping Jongin. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak lebar kekasihnya itu.

Tanpa memperdulikan Kyungsoo, Jongin berdiri sehingga tubuh Kyungsoo yang menempel padanya sedikit tersentak dan hampir jatuh ke kasur. "Menuju ke ulang tahun kita. Kau akan pergi bersama geng aktormu, kau menolak pesta ulangtahun bersamaku di SM dan setelah itu kau akan syuting!"

Tak pernah menyangka Jongin akan begitu marah padanya. Kyungsoo merasa sangat bersalah. Namun jadwalnya manajer yang mengatur dan sebelumnya ia telah berjanji terlebih dahulu pada para hyung nya di geng aktor. Bae Sungwoo, Cha Taehyun, Jo Insung, Song Joongki, Lee Kwangsoo, Kim Kibang, Im Joohwan dan Kim Woobin. Mereka bersembilan termasuk dirinya berencana untuk pergi liburan bersama ke Jepang.

"Kau tau ini merupakan hari penting untuk kita" nada suara Jongin melemah. Terdengar sangat sendu ditelinganya. Dia tidak bisa melihat mimik wajah lelaki itu karena Jongin membelakanginya memilih untuk menatap jendela.

Kyungsoo beranjak, lengannya ia susupkan pada pinggang Jongin—memeluk lelaki itu dari belakang. Dapat ia rasakan punggung Jongin menegang. Pasti terkejut akan tindakannya. Kyungsoo biasanya tidak pernah memulai skinship lebih dulu.

"Aku minta maaf, aku sangat menyesal. Ini juga untuk menghindari pandangan oranglain tentang kita."

Jongin membalikan tubuhnya, menekan pundak Kyungsoo dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Menatap mata bulat bening itu tegas.

"Hyung sampai kapan kita harus seperti ini? Berhenti memikirkan pendapat orang lain. Kita tidak bisa menyebunyikan hubungan kita selamanya dan aku lelah bersandiwara." ia menarik Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. Begitu menyadari lelaki berkulit putih itu berkaca-kaca. "Aku mencintaimu, aku ingin dunia tau kau milikku. Aku milikmu."

Jantung Jongin melengos lemas ketika Kyungsoo menggeleng dalam dekapaannya. Merasa ditolak pujaan hatinya.

"Tidak bisa, kita seorang idol. Orang akan kecewa."

Sorot mata Jongin mengeruh, sendu. "Kau selalu memikirkan oranglain, kapan kau memikirkan aku? Aku yang rela melakukan sandiwara untuk menutupi hubungan kita. Aku yang mencintaimu, Kyungsoo." Jika Jongin sudah memanggil namanya seperti itu, berarti lelaki itu benar-benar serius.

Kyungsoo tak mampu menjawab. Ia tercekat menyadari kesalahannya. Jongin merasa dia tak memperdulikannya.

Kedua lengan Jongin melepaskan pundak Kyungsoo. Menjauh dari tubuh mungil itu. Membuang muka tak mau mentapnya. Dia berjalan menuju ranjang, setiap langkah menyiratkan kekecewaan akan Kyungsoo yang tak tersampaikan. Ia merebahkan diri, menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Sangat marah.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan gundukan selimut dikasur itu bimbang. "Jongin, kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu" dia mendekat mendudukan diri di kasur milik kekasihnya itu.

"Tapi kita harus melakukan ini."

Kyungsoo menyibak selimut abu-abu itu menampilkan lelaki tan yang menatapnya tajam dengan rambut berantakan.

"Aku tidak pernah ingin menjadi idol. Jika akan menyakiti kita seperti ini." bisik Jongin ditengah kegelapan kamar. Menggeser tubuhnya membiarkan Kyungsoo menyusup dalam selimutnya. Mereka berpelukan bersama dalam selimut tebal yang seakan menjadi tameng, melindungi dari dunia.

Kyungsoo menyamankan dirinya. Lengan kuat Jongin menjadi tumpuan kepalanya. Ia mengecup leher Jongin sebelum bicara. "Jika tidak menjadi idol, kita tidak akan bertemu."

"Aku akan mencari cara untuk bertemu denganmu." Jongin keras kepala.

Ketegasan dalam nada suara Jongin membuat Kyungsoo tertawa. Bibirnya membentuk cinta hingga Jongin gemas dan melumatnya singkat. "Dulu kau membenciku, saat kita masih trainee." kata Kyungsoo mendesah karena Jongin terus mengulum bibir bawahnya.

"Matamu terus melotot padaku, itu sangat seram."

Kyungsoo mendelik sedikit tersinggung. Menoyor kepala Jongin dengan telunjuknya. Bergumam bahwa matanya memang seperti itu lalu memundurkan kepalanya ketika Jongin hendak menciumnya lagi.

"Ahh hyung!" protes Jongin kesal tidak bisa mendapatkan bibir tebal Kyungsoo.

"Kau bilang mataku seram!" teriak Kyungsoo dalam selimut, masih sebal.

"Itu dulu. Kini matamu adalah hal terindah di muka bumi ini." Jongin menggombal menaik turunkan alisnya sambil menyeringai.

 _Sial itu sangat sexy._

Kyungsoo mengumpat merasakan bagian bawahnya mengeras. Kamar yang temaram tubuh yang hampir menempel memberikan ketegangan sensual.

Jemarinya yang mungil untuk ukuran laki-laki berelajah. Mengusap resleting celana jeans Jongin dari luar.

"Kenapa kamu mudah sekali terangsang ketika aku menggombal" Jongin memutar bola matanya terlihat kesal tetapi, bibirnya tersenyum lebar. "Jangan harap hyung, aku masih marah karena kamu sibuk."

Seketika Kyungsoo cemberut. Membuka selimut mereka dan menendang benda itu ke lantai. Langsung membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Jongin. Mengabaikan Jongin yang tertawa geli melihat tingkahnya yang menggemaskan.

"Ngambek?" Jongin bertanya, menelusupkan tangannya pada celana bahan Kyungsoo. Tersenyum puas menyadari nafas Kyungsoo terengah-engah akibat perbuatannya.

"Jongin.. ahh nanti.. C-chanyeol..pintu.." Kyungsoo tidak dapat berfikir jernih ketika Jongin mengenggam miliknya dibawah sana. Pasalnya kamar ini tidak hanya milik mereka berdua. Chanyeol bisa saja masuk dan memergoki mereka.

"Aku sudah menguncinya." desah Jongin ditelinga Kyungsoo. Menikmati tubuh kekasihnya yang menggeliat kegelian. Tubuh mungil Kyungsoo makin melekat padanya. Bongkahan pantat bulat Kyungsoo terus menggesek kejantanan Jongin yang masih terbalut celana jeans.

"Shit..hh.." Jongin melenguh keenakan. Tak membiarkan Kyungsoo mengambil alih. Dia Memundurkan tubuhnya hingga Kyungsoo menoleh protes. Kehilangan kenikmatan.

"Kamu tidak akan mendapatkan apapun. Asal kamu pulang pada tanggal 12 nanti." nafas Jongin tersendat. Nafsu memberatkan dadanya. Sebelum itu dia harus memberikan kesepakatan. Agar semuanya berjalan sempurna.

Tanpa berfikir panjang Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju. Dia bangkit berdiri melepaskan celana beserta dalaman sekaligus dalam sekali hentakan. Melompat menuju pelukan Jongin tak sabar.

"Woah tenang sayang."

Jongin memiliki refleks yang bagus. Lelaki itu segera menangkap pinggang Kyungsoo.

Bibirnya menyeringai senang. Matanya sepenuh terpaku pada penis mungil Kyungsoo yang mengantung diantara selangkangan lelaki itu. Mengkilap karena percum yang sedikit mengalir. Ia menjilat bibirnya antusias. Membuka kaosnya cepat.

Otot Jongin yang kecoklatan menarik perhatian Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu mendudukan dirinya di atas perut Jongin. Menggesek penisnya diatas otot sixpeck itu. Kepalanya menengadah merasakan sensasi menyenangkan.

"Ingin menunggangiku Jagi?" tanya Jongin seduktif. Menekan nipple Kyungsoo dari luar kaosnya. "Puaskan dirimu sendiri" katanya seraya membuka resleting celana membebaskan kejantanannya yang langsung mengacung keras. Kyungsoo melotot melihat pemandangan itu. Mengumpat dalam hati karena Jongin tidak memakai boxer atau celana dalam dibalik celana jeansnya.

"Ayo sayang" rayu Jongin membelai penis Kyungsoo diatas perutnya. Membiarkan Kyungsoo mengambil alih dalam permainan mereka kali ini. Dengan tangan gemetar Kyungsoo membuka kaos hitamnya sementara Jongin mengambil lube dibawah bantal. Membuka tutupnya dan menuangkan banyak diatas telapak tangan. Kyungsoo memperhatikan dengan tak sabaran. Keringat melembabkan keningnya, rambut hitamnya yang dipotong pendek menempel di dahi.

"Menungging"

Kyungsoo bergetar, suara dalam Jongin sangat sexy. Dia menurunkan dadanya, memposisikan diri sesuai perintah Jongin. Setiap pergerakan yang ia lakukan tak lepas dari sorot tajam lelaki dibawahnya.

Jongin menggeram, mengulurkan lidahnya. Menjilat nipple kecoklatan Kyungsoo yang mengacung dihadapannya. Jemarinya yang penuh dengan lube membelai pipi pantat Kyungsoo.

"Jongin cepat!" diatas Jongin Kyungsoo merintih. Makin menungging menyambut jari besar Jongin tak sabaran. Memasuki dirinya.

Sambil mengemut nipple si mungil, Jongin memasukan telunjuknya pada lubang hangat itu. Jari tengahnya menyusul kemudian. Diatasnya Kyungsoo terkesiap menahan nyeri. "Tenanglah, Jagi." lidahnya membelai dada Kyungsoo perlahan sambil menggerakan jarinya dibawah sana. Memastikan Kyungsoo cukup siap untuknya.

"Ahnn..." uap nafas mereka beradu. Kedua mata Kyungsoo berkabut nafsu. Keringat mulai membajiri tubuh, mereka berkilat penuh gairah. Dinginnya Seoul tak bisa mengusik mereka.

"Aku akan masuk" ungkap Jongin memberitahu. Segera memegang kejantanannya yang mengacung kemudian mengarahkan pada lubang Kyungsoo diatasnya.

Sesuatu yang panas menyentuh pantatnya. Kyungsoo berdebar tak sabar langsung menurunkan tubuh. Menyatukan diri dengan Jongin tanpa penghalang apapun.

Dorongan pertama menyakiti. Tetapi Kyungsoo tak peduli. Air muka Jongin dibawahnya begitu indah. Kepuasan untuknya. Mereka terengah. Surai Jongin yang berwarna silver basah oleh keringat. Otot tangannya menopang tubuh Kyungsoo. Membantunya naik turun, mencari kepuasan mereka. Jakun Jongin bergerak pelan. Begitu jantan. Tubuh kecoklatan kekasihnya itu mengkilap oleh cahaya bulan. Miliknya terbagun, Kyungsoo kembali terangsang.

Permainan mereka dilakukan hingga pagi menjelang.

.

.

121314

.

.

"Kita'kan sudah sepakat sebelumnya Jongin." Kyungsoo membenarkan letak syalnya. Bersiap berangkat menuju bandara. Pakaian telah dikemas dalam koper. Kyungsoo siap menuju Jepang bersama geng para aktor.

Di atas kasur mereka, beruang kesayangannya terbalut selimut, masih sepenuhnya telanjang. Memandangnya dengan alis yang dikerutkan.

"Baik." Jongin mengangkat tangan menyerah. Lelah beradu argumen. "Jangan lupa menghubugiku saat tiba. Sms satu jam sekali dan tanggal 12 nanti kau harus pulang mengerti?"

Kyungsoo hendak membuka mulut untuk protes tapi Jongin lebih dulu menyela.

"Setuju atau... tidak berangkat sama sekali." putus lelaki berkulit tan itu mutlak.

"Kalau kamu tidak menghubungiku satu jam sekali. aku akan menyusulmu dan menyeretmu kembali." tambah Jongin mengancam kejam.

Kyungsoo mendengus. Tak punya pilihan lain. Selain menurut pada maindancer EXO itu. Agar dia bisa segera berangkat.

"Aku akan merindukanmu." gumam Kyungsoo. Beringsut mendekati kekasihnya.

Kedua lengan Jongin terbuka lebar menyambut Kyungsoo kepelukannya. "Aku juga" Jongin mendekap lelaki mungil itu erat. Menghirup aroma Kyungsoo yang begitu ia damba. "Bersenang-senanglah di Jepang."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, mencium pipi Jongin sebelum melepaskan diri. "Aku akan terlambat." ujarnya sedikit tak rela.

Sorot mata Jongin meredup sedih. "Bolehkah aku ikut?" dia bertanya penuh harap.

"Kau ada jadwal Jongin, mandilah. Dasar beruang." Kyungsoo mengomel sambil berkacak pinggang. Melotot pada Jongin yang masih bermalas-malasan dikasur.

"Kau sangat sexy kalau sedang marah begitu." Jongin berkata tidak nyambung. Menopang dagunya. Menikmati rona merah muda yang menghiasi pipi Kyungsoo akibat ulahnya.

"Diam! Aku harus pergi!" Kyungsoo membentak untuk menutupi grogi. Menarik kasar kopernya hingga ia tersandung beberapa kali.

Jongin tertawa melihatnya. "Jagi berikan aku ciuman selamat tinggal dulu." katanya sedikit merajuk.

Walau enggan Kyungsoo tetap menghampiri Jongin setelah meletakan kopernya. Tidak bisa menolak mimik _teddybear_ nya yang lucu. Pipi Kyungsoo masih merona. Dia segera menarik wajah Jongin kasar kemudian mengecup bibirnya secepat kilat.

"Hei apa-apaan itu!" Jongin tak terima. Ciuman macam apa itu tadi? Tak terasa sama sekali. "Begini baru namanya ciuman." sebelum Kyungsoo memproses dia menarik pinggang lelaki mungil itu. Bibirnya menggapai bibir tebal Kyungsoo. Merasakan kelembutannya. Lidahnya menjilat ujung bibir Kyungsoo sebelum mengemutnya lama.

Kyungsoo mendesah lemah dalam dekapannya. Ia melepaskan bibir Kyungsoo kemudian menjilat leher lelaki itu gemas. Mengigit Beberapa kali lalu menjilatnya seduktif, setelah puas akan karyanya. Leher putih Kyungsoo yang putih kini terdapat bercak keunguan.

"Ini untuk memberitahu orang lain bahwa kau milikku." sombongnya seraya meremas pinggang Kyungsoo pelan.

Kyungsoo masih terengah terlalu terkejut akan tindakan Jongin yang tiba-tiba.

"Sekarang aku bisa melepasmu pergi" Jongin tersenyum miring. Mengecup bibir Kyungsoo yang sedikit terbuka.

.

.

.

 **Jepang 11 januari 2017**

"Waw tadi susi terenak yang pernah ku makan!" Kwangsoo memekik hiperbola. Melempar tasnya asal dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa disamping maknae geng mereka Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin makan disana lagi" Kibang menanggapi sambil bermain ponselnya. Mengecek foto-foto yang mereka ambil selama di Jepang.

"Pelayan disana juga cantik" sambil menyeringai Woobin mendudukan diri di seberang Kwangsoo. "Hyung kemari" ia menepuk tempat disampingnya pada Cha Taehyun.

"Eii kau hanya peduli pada wanita" Kwangsoo meledek, merangkul pundak sempit Kyungsoo disampingnya meminta dukungan. "Benarkan. Soo?" lelaki mungil itu tidak memperhatikan sama sekali sibuk bermain ponsel. Mimiknya sangat serius. "Ya!" Kwangsoo jadi kesal sendiri.

"Sudah jangan mengganggunya" Jo Insung dengan pakaian gelap datang sambil menenteng belanjaan. Dia selalu membela Kyungsoo dimanapun berada. Kyungsoo seperti cerminan dia ketika masih muda. Insung sangat menyayangi lelaki mungil itu sebagai adiknya.

Gelak tawa memenuhi ruangan. Tidak ada yang berpihak pada Kwangsoo. Sementara si mungil Kyungsoo meringis merasa bersalah telah mengabaikan lelaki mirip jerapah itu.

"Kau takkan mati jika tidak mengabari pacarmu" Kwangsoo menyindir ketika melirik isi ponsel Kyungsoo.

"Hyuung!" wajah Kyungsoo merah padam. Malu karena seseorang membaca chatnya dengan Jongin yang sok mesra-mesraan. "Jangan begitu!"

"Yak! Kubilang jangan menganggunya" entah datang dari mana Insung langsung menggeplak kepala Kwangsoo sadis.

"Biarkan saja, dia kan kangen berpisah dengan Kai" timpal insung tak terduga, mengabaikan Kwangsoo yang mengaduh kesakitan. Dia menyeringai ke arah Kyungsoo penuh arti.

"Aaaaak!" tak kuat digoda, Kyungsoo berteriak mengacak rambut pendeknya. Dia segera meninggalkan ruang tamu dengan kaki dihentakan kesal.

"Liat dia, imut sekali" mereka menatap Kyungsoo dengan sorot terhibur.

"Aku tidak imut!" tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berteriak dari kamarnya.

Suara tawa para pria terdengar hingga luar villa mewah itu. Salju turun berjatuhan. Menutupi jalanan. Menyelimuti negeri sakura itu dengan hawa dingin.

Kyungsoo menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal. Setelah bercermin dan memastikan dia tampan. Ia menghubungkan video call dengan Jongin. Lelaki itu menyambutnya dengan mimik masam.

"Dari mana?" dilayar ponselnya Jongin bersidekap menuntut jawaban. Ponsel visual EXO itu pasti diletakan dimeja sehingga Kyungsoo dapat melihat tubuh Jongin hingga pinggang dengan jelas.

"Makan siang" bibirnya Kyungsoo digigit resah. Merasa bersalah baru menghubungi Jongin sekarang. Padahal ia berjanji untuk menghubungi kekasihnya itu setiap jam.

"Makan dengan apa?" sekesal apapun Jongin, ia tetap peduli. Rasa marahnya luluh oleh binar kedua mata bulat yang ia rindukan.

"Susi.." jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum mengembang. Menyadari Jongin tak marah lagi. "Aku janji akan terus menghubungimu!"

"Sudahlah" Jongin mengibaskan tangan. "...yang penting kamu tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya khawatir."

Hati Kyungsoo terenyuh akan ketulusan dari kata yang Jongin ucapkan.

"Kamu habis apa? Rambutmu berkeringat?" Kyungsoo bertanya iseng.

"Latihan.."

Ditengah pembicaraan mereka Kwangsoo menerobos masuk kamar dan menyibak selimut Kyungsoo kasar.

"Ah, hyuung!" protes Kyungsoo, melotot terkejut.

Tanpa memperdulikan Kyungsoo. Kwangsoo mengambil ponselnya, berbicara dengan Jongin sok akrab.

"Ya, Kai. Berhentilah menjadi pacar posesif." Kwangsoo mengurui mengacung-acungkan telunjuknya didepan layar.

Diseberang sana Jongin tertawa. Dia dapat melihat tangan Kyungsoo yang bergerak heboh berusaha meraih ponselnya namun, tetap saja tidak sampai.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kwangsoo hyung. Tolong jaga, Kyungsoo"

Kepala Kyungsoo ditarik paksa agar terlihat dilayar. "Tenang saja, bocah ini aman bersamaku"

Sepenuh tenaga Kyungsoo menyikut pinggang Kwangsoo. "Hyung!" pekik Kyungsoo sebal.

"Jangan memeluknya begitu!"

Berbarengan dengan Jongin yang berteriak dalam video call.

"Aigoo..kalian memang serasi." desah Kwangsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dramatis.

"Hyung jangan berduaan di kamar Kyungsoo, cepat pergi."

"Ya Kai. Bagaimana mungkin kau mengusirku seperti itu?"

Diatas kasur Kyungsoo tertawa kegirangan.

"Dasar kau bocah tengik cemburuan." Kwangsoo mengumpat pada Jongin sambil ikut tertawa. Menyerahkan ponsel itu pada pemiliknya. Setelah menjitak kepala Kyungsoo singkat, dia meninggalkan kamar itu sambil bersenandung.

"Hihihi" Kyungsoo masih terkikik kini layar berganti menjadi wajahnya. Jongin menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo begitu Jongin malah terus diam tak juga bersuara.

"Tidak, hanya mengagumi betapa manisnya kamu."

"Eii hentikan, itu menjijikan." Kyungsoo mengerutkan hidungnya.

"Besok jadi pulang? Sudah tanggal 12"

Air muka Kyungsoo menjadi sendu. Dia menghela nafas berat. Tak enak hati untuk menjawab. "Aku tak bisa" sahutnya ragu-ragu.

Refleks Jongin menggebrak meja. Hingga layar ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar. Lelaki mungil itu tersentak kaget akan respon Jongin yang berlebihan.

"Ah wae?! Kamu sudah berjanji"

"Woobin hyung memesan restoran mahal untuk merayakan ulangtahunku. Aku tidak mungkin pergi begitu saja."

"Jadi restoran mahal lebih penting dari pada aku?!" Jongin tak percaya Kyungsoo berkata seperti itu.

"Bukan begitu" Kyungsoo merengek. Bingung untuk menjelaskan dari mana. Dia tidak enak pada geng aktornya yang luar biasa sibuk tetapi, rela meluangkan waktu untuk liburan bersama. Merayakan ulangtahunnya. Mereka jarang kumpul seperti ini dikarenakan jadwal masing-masing yang tidak bisa di satukan.

"Aku mengerti"

Kyungsoo ingin menangis rasanya melihat wajah kecewa Jongin dilayar ponselnya. Jika dia disana, dia pasti memeluk dan mencium lelaki itu berkali-kali. Menyampaikan betapa menyesalnya dia saat ini. Apa boleh buat Kyungsoo tak punya pilihan lain. Toh ia bersama Jongin hampir setiap hari. Biarlah ia bersenang-senang bersama para hyungnya saat ini.

"Jongin... aku minta maaf.."

"Aku lelah. Keuno"

Dan layar ponselnya menjadi hitam. Jongin mematikan sambungan begitu saja. Kyungsoo terkejut menekan ponselnya terus menerus mencoba menghubungi kembali. Tapi ponsel Jongin menjadi tidak aktif. Lelaki itu benar-benar marah padanya kali ini.

.

.

.

Mata bulatnya nyalang menatap atap kamar yang gelap. Tak bisa tidur sama sekali. Sejak melakukan video call tadi siang. Ponsel Jongin tidak bisa dihubungi. Ia telah mencoba menanyakannya pada Suho. Leader mereka itu mengatakan Jongin pergi entah kemana.

Ini merupakan ulangtahun terburuk. Ulangtahun tanpa Jongin merupakan kiamat. Berkali-kali Kyungsoo meyakinkan diri bahwa ini yang dia mau. Tetap saja dadanya bagaikan ada suatu lubang menganga disana. Hampa. Dimanapun Jongin berada sekarang Kyungsoo berharap lelaki itu tak apa-apa. Semoga Jongin tidak berbuat sesuatu yang bodoh akibat pertengkaran mereka.

Kasur bergerak ketika Kyungsoo terus mengubah posisi. Tak bisa tenang. Resah memikirkan banyak hal. Dia melirik jam pada ponselnya dimeja. 00:00 tepat sekali. Sekarang sudah tanggal 12 Januari.

Kyungsoo menutup matanya. "Selamat ulang tahun, Do Kyungsoo" bibirnya menyungingkan senyuman. Umurnya kini bertambah ia telah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa. Ia harus kuat menghadapi hidup yang berat sebagai seorang idol. Kuat menghadapi apapun risiko hubungannya dengan Jongin dimasa depan. Seketika ia teringat akan kekasihnya itu.

Jongin...

Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya. Mengecek pemberitahuan yang mulai penuh oleh member EXO, keluarga dan teman-teman dekatnya yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Namun, tak ada satu pun dari Jongin. Hati Kyungsoo mencelos. Apa yang ia harapkan? Jongin pasti lah kecewa karena dia tak pulang.

Kyungsoo mencoba menguatkan hati tapi, tetap saja nyeri mengkhianati. Air mata perlahan menuruni pipi. Perasaan kosong menyelimuti. Orang yang paling ia cintai tak mengucapkan selamat kelahiran padanya. Padahal dulu Jongin selalu jadi yang pertama. Mereka selalu merayakan bersama. Berpelukan kemudian saling menciumi satu-sama lain.

Kyungsoo terisak. Merasa menyesal tidak pulang ke Seoul. Ia pikir. Ia telah dewasa seharusnya dia punya waktu pribadi bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Tetapi tetap saja tanpa Jongin terasa berbeda. Sesuatu dalam dirinya hilang.

Ditengah kesedihan yang mengelilingi. Pintu kamarnya dibuka kasar. Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget sedikit melompat dikasur. Sebelum membuka mulut para Hyungnya berlomba-lomba memasuki kamar. Dengan topi dan terompet ulang tahun yang konyol.

"Saengil cukkae!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

Kyungsoo tertawa bahagia. Merasa beruntung memiliki mereka semua. Setidaknya ulangtahunnya kali ini tidak sesedih yang ia bayangkan.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari mengintip dari sela-sela gorden. Ruangan yang tadinya gelap kini perlahan terang oleh cahaya sang surya. Kyungsoo terusik. Ia merenggangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku. Semalam suntuk melakukan pesta untuk ulang tahunnya. Ia baru tidur pukul empat pagi.

Kedua matanya yang bulat perlahan terbuka. Kyungsoo mengucek matanya sambil menguap. Kantuk masih mengelayuti tetapi samar warna merah memenuhi kamar membuatnya penasaran. Mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali membiasakan cahanya matahari. Kini ia dapat melihat jelas, bahwa warna merah yang ia lihat sekilas merupakan mawar.

Bunga mawar entah berjumlah berapa, mungkin ratusan memenuhi kamarnya. Dengan mulut menganga Kyungsoo beranjak dari kasur. Ditengah kumpulan mawar yang indah terdapat boneka beruang berwarna coklat raksasa. Sebesar dirinya. Kyungsoo mengambil surat dipangkuan boneka itu. Membukanya dengan penasaran.

 _For: my love_

Kyungsoo terkekeh. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar membentuk hati menggemaskan. Setelah menyadari pemberian siapa hadiah ini semua.

 _Saengil cukkae._

 _Cepatlah pulang dan berhenti menyiksaku dengan jarak kita._

 _Sampaikan salam terimakasih ku pada eommonim yang telah melahirkan mu ke dunia._

 _Tak bisa ku bayangkan apa jadinya aku tanpamu. Kau sebagian jiwaku. Sahabatku. Hyungku yang ku cintai lebih dari diriku sendiri._

Lelehan air mata haru mengalir menuruni pipi Kyungsoo.

 _Selamat ulangtahun cintaku._

 _Aku sungguh mencintaimu seperti matahari yang ingin bersanding bersama bulan._

 _Tak perduli para bintang dilangit berkata tak mungkin._

 _Aku tetap mencintaimu._

 _Sebanyak mawar yang kukirim. Tidak ... tidak. lebih. Dari itu._

 _Aku ingin memelukmu sekarang hyung. Mangkanya itu peluklah beruang itu. Mungkin aku bisa ikut merasakannya disini._

 _Kamu membuatku tergila-gila._

 _Dan terangsang juga. Tapi bukan itu intinya._

 _Selamat ulangtahun._

 _J._

"Apa-apan ini? Panjang sekali suratnya" Kyungsoo memprotes meletakan surat itu didadanya. Walau matanya basah ia terus tersenyum bahagia. Rasa senang membuncah dalam dada. Jongin mencintainya lebih dari apa yang ia bayangkan. Mengapa semalam ia begitu ragu akan perasaan kekasihnya itu.

Song joongki membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Alisnya terangkat begitu melihat Kyungsoo tertawa sendirian sambil memeluk boneka beruang raksasa.

"Kau senang?" dia menghampiri sang maknae dalam kelompoknya itu.

"Hyung...Hm sepertinya aku.. aku" jemari Kyungsoo saling bertaut. Kebiasaannya ketika grogi atau bingung memulai pembicaraan.

"Temuilah dia. Jangan biarkan dia menunggu" Joongki menyarankan pengertian. Mengusap surai Kyungsoo lembut. Ia sudah menyayangi Kyungsoo seperti adik kandungnya sendiri. Melihat Kyungsoo bahagia seperti ini merupakan kebahagiaan untuknya juga.

"Tapi.. restoran.."

"Aku akan mengatakannya pada Woobin, dia pasti mengerti."

Retina Kyungsoo kabur oleh air mata. "Hyung... maaf aku mengacaukan rencana.."

"Kau ini bicara apa. Pergilah, kau mencintainya bukan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk tanpa fikir panjang. Dia tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya tenggelam oleh pipinya. "Sangat mencintainya" tambahnya yakin.

Joongki tertawa, menggelengkan kepala. "Dasar anak muda"

.

.

.

 **Seoul**

"Jangan menatap ponsel dari jarak sedekat itu, nanti matamu rusak" Baekhyun membuka pintu kulkas setelah melewati Jongin dimeja makan.

"Hyung kenapa dia tak menghubungiku? Apa hadiahnya belum diterima?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan alis kemudian meletakkan susu yang ia ambil dari kulkas ke meja. "Kyungsoo maksudmu?"

"Siapa lagiiii" Jongin bertambah badmood, menjatuhkan wajahnya kemeja makan. Ia memang salah tidak mengucapkan tepat pada pukul dua belas malam. Tetap saja, dia kan sudah mengucapkan walau telat. Dan semua kado yang ia kirim itu.. setidaknya Kyungsoo chat-nya _'I love you too'_ Atau _apapun gitu_?

 _Ugh._

Dia menempelkan pipinya pada meja makan. Mengabaikan Baekhyun yang menarik kursi untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Kyungsoo pasti pulang. Jangan uring-uringan seperti itu"

"Kau tak mengerti hyung" Jongin berbisik.

"Kalian seperti tidak pernah berpisah saja. Jepang dekat kok!" Baekhyun berkata, berusaha menghibur. Yang ia dapatkan hanya keheningan. Jongin lebih memilih beranjak dan mengurung diri dikamar.

"Anak itu. Cinta memang menyusahkan."

.

8812

.

Perjalanan menuju Seoul harus terlambat oleh badai salju. Semua baju dan perlengkapan yang telah Kyungsoo kemas dia bongkar kembali. Tak memungkinkan untuk pulang ke Seoul. Manajer menyarankan pulang pada tanggal 13 saja untuk menghindari risiko cuaca yang buruk. Walau enggan dan menderita. Kyungsoo menurut, ia harus menunggu dan tersiksa tanpa Jongin di Jepang.

"Kyungsoo makanlah, ini ulang tahunmu. Jangan cemberut begitu seharian." Joohwan meletakan udang tepung diatas mangkuk nasinya.

Mereka bersembilan tengah makan malam bersama. Penerbangan Kyungsoo yang dibatalkan membuat dia kembali ke vila bersama para geng aktor tampan.

"Hubungilah dia nanti" sebagai yang paling tua Bang Soowoo memberi saran. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum singkat tak bisa berkata apapun. Kesedihan membelengunya. Andaikan dia bisa bersama Jongin sekarang.

"IG-ku penuh dengan EXO-L yang mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun untukmu, lihat" Insung menyerahkan ponselnya pada Kyungsoo. Banyak sekali para aeris mendoakannya disana. Dia tertawa geli membaca komenan mereka yang beragam.

"Semua orang mencintaimu, jangan bersedih seperti itu. Jongin pasti mengerti." kata Insung sambil tersenyum hangat. Mencoba menguatkan hatinya. "Lihat kamu mempunyai mereka semua" dia menujuk ribuan komenan dukungan untuknya.

Kyungsoo menekan hidungnya mencegah untuk terisak memalukan seperti perempuan.

"Uri Aeris memang luar biasa."

Woobin datang dan menepuk pundaknya. Kyungsoo mengucapkan rasa syukur dalam hati, mempunyai mereka semua. Keluarga, EXO-L, member EXO, geng aktor dan Jongin.

"Hyung aku ke kamar dulu."

.

.

Memastikan pintu kamarnya tertutup rapat. Kyungsoo langsung melesat menuju sofa, menyentuh layar smartphonenya menghubungi Jongin di Seoul. Dalam dering pertama Jongin sudah menjawab panggilannya.

 _"Halo"_

Sebuah kelegaan menembus dalam relung hati Kyungsoo. Mendengar suara orang yang begitu ia rindukan. Ia berdebar senang.

"Jongin-ah!"

Baru saja dia bahagia, bunyi _'tut'_ panjang menandakan panggilan terputus menghapus senyumnya. Ponsel dalam genggaman, ia tatap nanar. Air mata mulai mengembang di kelopaknya. Jongin pasti kecewa sekali dia tidak pulang hingga tak mau berbicara padanya.

Lantunan nada ringtone yang Kyungsoo set khusus untuk Jongin membuyarkan lamunannya. Jongin menghubungi kembali, namun kini dengan video call!

 _"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?"_

Jongin bertanya begitu Kyungsoo menerima sambungan. Pria yang lebih muda darinya itu memakai kemeja kotak-kotak hitam dan topi snapback. Benar-benar terlihat seperti remaja tampan.

"Aku tidak tidur semalaman.." sebuah senyuman berbentuk hati mengembang menghiasi wajah Kyungsoo yang rupawan. Ia begitu bahagia Jongin menghubunginya lagi.

Dilayar ponselnya Jongin merengut kesal. _"Ini ulang tahunmu, kamu harus terlihat bahagia."_

"Iya, aku bahagia kok! Gomawo untuk kadonya Jongin-ah."

 _"Itu hanya kejutan kecil, dan sebagai permintaan maafku karena egois padamu."_ Jongin berkata, mimik wajahnya penuh penyesalan.

 _"Apa kamu marah? Sehingga baru menghubungiku? Apa kamu tidak menyukai mawar dan boneka beruang itu?"_ tanyanya berurutan terlihat panik akan pemikirannya sendiri. Cemas jika Kyungsoo marah dan kecewa akan sikapnya yang kekanakan selama ini.

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan menggelengkan kepalanya dan sedikit mengusap ujung matanya. Terharu akan perbuatan Jongin yang menyentuh hatinya. "Tidak, semua mawar dan boneka beruang itu mengagumkan."

Bagaikan semua beban terbang ke langit. Jongin mengembuskan nafas lega. Pundaknya yang tadinya tegang perlahan menyender pada kursi dibelakangnya.

"Jadi kamu menungguku untuk menghubungimu?" Kyungsoo mengangkat alis ingin tahu.

 _"Tentu saja, ku pikir kamu marah"_

"Aku yang berfikir kamu marah!"

Bantah Kyungsoo cepat. Mereka berdua tertawa menyadari kekonyolan tingkah mereka. Kyungsoo yang pesimis berfikir Jongin marah padanya sehingga dia ragu untuk menghubungi sementara Jongin berfikir Kyungsoo marah padanya karena tingkahnya yang egois, sehingga Kyungsoo tidak mau menghubunginya. Untung lah mereka telah sadar, mereka terlalu sayang untuk mempunyai rasa marah dalam dada satu sama lain.

 _"Hei.. saengil cukkae, Oranghae Kyungsoo hyung."_ jemari Jongin mengusap layar smartphonenya tepat dimana pipi Kyungsoo berada.

"Nado" Tawa lembut mengalun dari bibir Kyungsoo. Geli karena Jongin selalu menyampaikan cintanya dengan kata yang unik.

"Aku ingin pulang, tapi ada badai" adu Kyungsoo sedikit merengek pada pacarnya itu.

 _"Jangan pulang.. tidak apa-apa, berbahaya jika kau nekat. Aku tidak mau terjadi apapun padamu, jagi."_

Iris Kyungsoo berbinar jenaka. "Aku akan bersabar, tersiksa disini tanpamu"

 _"Tersiksa apanya?"_ Jongin mendengus, membuka snapback dikepalanya. Mengacak rambut silvernya singkat. Membiarkan surainya berjatuhan dikeningnya. _"Kau disana bersama para aktor tampan. Kau pasti betah selingkuh!"_ dia mengerutu memakai snapbacknya kembali seraya mengangkat dagu arogan. Tatapan matanya tajam bagaikan menusuk layar smartphone Kyungsoo.

"Dasar cemburuan" Retina bulat itu memutar bosan. "Kau tau hatiku hanya milik siapa" Kyungsoo memberikan ciuman singkat pada layarnya sehingga Jongin terbahak-bahak senang.

 _"Hyung! Kau genit!"_ Jongin tak bisa berhenti tertawa Kyungsoo terus berkedip pada kamera. _"Hentikan itu!"_ Kyungsoo berbeda sekali dengan imagenya di layar kaca. Lelaki berambut hitam itu bebas berekspresi jika dengannya.

 _"Berhenti bersikap cute, itu menyakiti hatiku karena tidak bisa bercinta denganmu sekarang."_

Kyungsoo melotot kesal. Kapan Jongin mengurangi tingkat kemesumannya.

 _"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, matamu hampir melompat keluar"_ Jongin bergidik ngeri _. "Hyung ayo dirty talk."_ katanya iseng.

"YAAA!" Kyungsoo berteriak kesal. "Bahas sesuatu yang romantis, hari ini ulangtahunku" bibir bawahnya maju.

 _"Apa yang ibumu ngidamkan dulu saat mengandungmu? Bagaimana bisa kamu seimut ini"_ Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada layar sehingga layar ponsel Kyungsoo penuh dengan closeup wajah Jongin.

"Tidak tau" bahunya terangkat. "Ibu bilang dulu bermimpi beruang"

 _"Hei itu aku!"_ bersemangat Jongin melompat dari kursi. _"Apa itu pertanda bahwa kita ditakdirkan bersama bahkan sebelum kita lahir kedunia?"_

"Entahlah... semoga memang begitu" Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut.

"Setiap pertemuan dan hubungan pasti telah direncanakan Tuhan Jongin." lanjutnya memandang lekat kedua mata Jongin.

 _"Kamu adalah detakan jantung dan denyut nadi. Tanpamu aku akan mati hyung. Jangan pernah pergi dari sisiku"_

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, janji." kelingking Kyungsoo ia sodorkan ke depan layar. Jongin pun melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka melakukan pinky promise dengan keterbatasan jarak yang memisahkan.

 _"Kita telah ditakdirkan untuk bertemu, berteman lalu saling mencintai. Aku berjanji apapun yang terjadi kita akan selalu berjalan beriringan. Aku akan menjagamu. Kita akan terus bersama hingga nafas kita tak tersisa lagi."_

Sekuat tenaga Kyungsoo menghalau air mata dengan terus berkedip. Tetapi usahanya tak membuahkan hasil, air mata kebahagiaan mengalir menuruni pipinya dalam keheningan.

 _"Hyung jangan menangis, kau tau kan aku tidak suka kamu sedih?"_ diseberang sambungan Jongin meletakan telapak tangannya pada layar ponselnya. Bagaikan ia tengah menyeka air mata di pipi putih Kyungsoo.

Lelaki yang sedikit terisak itu mencoba menarik bibirnya. Tersenyum tipis akan tindakan Jongin. Keharuan mengenggam organ dalamnya sehingga ia kesulitan bicara. Kyungsoo ikut meletakan jemarinya tepat pada telapak tangan Jongin berada. Berharap dapat menyentuh Jongin. Menyalurkan betapa ia menyayangi lelaki berkulit tan itu.

Mereka menyatukan jemari pada layar ponsel. sejauh apapun jarak, sesedih apapun rasa sakit. Hati mereka tahu tempat untuk menyatu. Cinta mereka mengerti untuk menunggu dan bersembunyi. Dibalik khalayak publik mereka saling mengasihi lebih dari apapun di dunia ini.

Melakukan video call dengan Kyungsoo entah sampai berapa jam hingga lelaki mungil itu tertidur tanpa mematikan sambungan. Jongin memandang wajah Kyungsoo yang terlelap dengan senyum mengembang. Mengagumi dalam hati betapa manis pacarnya itu. Ia menyukai bagaimana Kyungsoo bernafas, tersenyum, berkedip, suaranya, sentuhannya. Semua yang ada pada diri lelaki bermarga Do itu sempurna untuk dirinya.

"Kau seperti seorang maniak" Chanyeol memasuki kamar, mengintip ponsel Jongin dan menemukan wajah Kyungsoo yang tertidur lelap dikursi. "Dia terlihat seperti gadis manis yang baik hati jika tertidur begitu"

Jongin menoleh sambil menyipitkan matanya. "Dia jelas laki-laki, dia memiliki penis yang imut"

"ASTAGA! AKU TIDAK MEMBAHAS PENISNYA!" Chanyeol berteriak kesal. Melempar kepala Jongin dengan bantal. Tak habis pikir akan isi kepala maknae kedua EXO itu. "Perbaiki otakmu itu, isinya hanya penis Kyungsoo saja."

Jongin mengangkat bahu acuh. "Wajar dia kan pacarku"

Hidung Chanyeol berkerut. "Kalian menjijikan."

Tawa menggema dalam kamar mereka. Jongin berusaha menendang Chanyeol namun lelaki itu selalu lolos dari jangkauannya.

Sambil terengah setelah pergelutan mereka. Jongin dan Chanyeol berbaring diatas kasur. Memandang langit-langit kamar seraya mengatur nafas yang memburu.

"Bagaimana soal rencanaku?" Jongin menoleh, seringai memenuhi wajah.

Chanyeol mengangkat alis, mengangkat ibu jarinya. Dia tersenyum lebar menunjukan deretan giginya yang tertata rapi. "Beres."

.

.

.

 **13 Januari 2017**

Kyungsoo telah tiba dengan selamat di bandara inceon sendirian. Para hyungnya masih berlibur di Jepang. Banyak EXO-L yang menunggunya, memotret kemana pun ia pergi. Mereka menyambutnya dengan suka cita. Menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun hingga bandara bagaikan disulap menjadi pesta dadakan untuknya. Kyungsoo tertawa bahagia. Penggemar begitu senang akan hari kelahirannya. Mereka mengatakan begitu beruntung Kyungsoo lahir dan hadir ditengah-tengah EXO namun, Kyungsoo lah yang beruntung memiliki mereka yang selalu mendukungnya.

Setelah membungkuk dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Kyungsoo bergegas untuk memasuki mobil yang disiapkan manager. Dia harus melewati menggemar yang berjejer menyodorkan berbagai macam kado. Banner besar dengan fotonya dan Jongin menarik perhatiannya.

 _ **'Happy Kaisoo Day'**_

Dia melirik gadis yang memegang baner itu dengan tangan gemetaran. Kyungsoo menatapnya lekat kemudian bergumam tanpa suara.

 _'Terimakasih karena percaya dan masih mendukung kami'_

Gadis itu menangis dan hanya bisa mengangguk. Para EXO-L berteriak ricuh menyadarinya. Kilatan blitz makin diluar kendali. Tubuh mungil Kyungsoo terdorong kesana-kemari bagaikan bola pingpong. Security yang bertugas melindunginya, menghadang penggemar yang ribut ingin menyentuhnya. Setelah memberikan perintah untuk tidak menyakiti penggemar. Kyungsoo digiring memasuki mobil meninggalkan bandara.

.

.

"Aku pulang." alis Kyungsoo terangkat menyadari dorm yang sepi. Terlalu hening seperti tak ada nyawa didalamnya. Ia tahu bahwa member EXO tak ada jadwal hari ini. Atau mereka berlatih ke gedung SM? Ditengah kebingungan Kyungsoo membuka sepatunya dan mengganti dengan sandal yang disediakan.

"Jongin?" panggil Kyungsoo seraya meletakan tas dan kopernya didekat pintu. "Suho hyung? Chanyeol? Baekhyun? Sehunie?" dia terus mengabsen sambil menyapu pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan yang kosong.

"Mereka kemana..." gumamnya mengeluarkan ponsel dalam saku celana. Berniat menghubungi Jongin. Tiba-tiba lampu menyala dan teriakan membahana.

"SUPRISE"

Tersedak kaget. Kyungsoo merasa jantungnya melompat keluar dari rongga dadanya. Para manager dan member EXO berjejer sambil mengenakan topi ulang tahun. Meniupkan kertas warna-warni dan terompet ricuh. Chanyeol terbahak-bahak bagaikan petir menggelegar mengabadikan ekspresi terkejutnya dengan kamera ponsel. Kyungsoo akan mematahkan leher lelaki bertelinga lebar itu jika foto konyolnya diupload di instagram.

"Kalian..ini.." Dia kehabisan kata-kata. Matanya menyapu dorm yang disulap menjadi pesta ulang tahunnya. Disana terdapat beberapa fotonya dan Kai yang dipajang. Balon-balon ditata apik dengan pita warna-warni. Kue ulang tahun bergambar pinguin yang memegang pistol terdapat di meja. Itu pasti ide Baekhyun.

"Hyung selamat ulang tahun" Sehun menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memberinya pelukan singkat. Maknae EXO itu mengenakan kaca mata norak berbentuk hati.

Kyungsoo terkekeh geli. "Gomawo." para manager dan member EXO lain bergantian memeluknya. Ia terdiam begitu menyadari satu hal.

Jongin tidak ada.

"Selamat ulang tahun Soo, semoga apapun harapanmu terkabul." Suho menepuk bahunya singkat. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis tak sepenuhnya mendengarkan. Bola matanya bergerak gelisah.

"Happy Kaisoo Day too!" pekik Chanyeol merentangkan tangan ke atas. Mengagetkan seisi ruangan akibat suaranya yang mengelegar.

Baekhyun dengan dua topi ulangtahun dikepala memberikannya pisau plastik. "Ayo potong kuenya!" namun dia hanya terus membeku.

Tangan lentik melambai didepan wajahnya. Membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Soo kau mendengarku?"

"Ah.. iya.. dimana Jongin?"

"Dasar pasangan kasmaran" Baekhyun mengupat sebelum bergeser kesamping begitu pun beberapa orang didalam ruangan. Dibelakang Chen seseorang berkostum beruang berdiri memegang seikat bunga mawar putih.

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Eforia meletup dalam dadanya. Jantungnya berdebar menyenangkan. Sudah memprediksi orang didalam kostum beruang coklat itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jongin? Kekasihnya yang begitu ia rindukan beberapa hari belakangan.

Beruang itu maju ke hadapan Kyungsoo sambil sesekali berjoget ala Michael Jackson. Kyungsoo tertawa gembira bagaikan dunia hanya milik berdua. Dirinya dan si beruang.

"Ini untukmu, mawar putih menandakan cinta kita yang suci" beruang lucu itu menyodorkan bucket bunga yang sedari tadi ia pegang pada Kyungsoo. Diiringi backsoud _'hueek'_ member EXO dibelakangnya.

Si beruang melempar bantal sofa pada Sehun yang terus ribut sebelum berlutut pada Kyungsoo. "Selamat ulang tahun jagi" ucapnya sedikit tidak jelas, terhalang kepala beruang besar.

Kyungsoo langsung menerima bunga itu dan membantu sang beruang berdiri. Membuka kepala beruang dengan mengangkat benda itu ke atas. Orang dibalik kostum itu nyengir begitu Kyungsoo membebaskan kepalanya. "Hyung" Jongin tak sempat mencerna. Kyungsoo sudah langsung menciumnya, menekan bibir mereka sedikit kasar. Jongin menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mencicipi bibir manis Kyungsoo yang amat ia rindukan. Samar ia mendengar Baekhyun bergumam.

"Mataku tercemar"

Orang-orang mulai meninggalkan mereka berdua. Jongin menyaksikan sambil sedikit menyeringai sedangkan Kyungsoo masih asik melumat bibir atasnya dengan kedua mata terpejam. Jongin ikut memejamkan matanya, ia menahan leher belakang Kyungsoo. Memiringkan kepala. Langsung mendominasi ciuman mereka.

"Apa kau yang merencanakan ini?" Kyungsoo bicara setelah Jongin melepaskan bibirnya. Ia masih sedikit terengah.

Ibu jari Jongin bergerak mengusap bibir bawah Kyungsoo lembut. Menghapus sisa saliva entah milik siapa.

"Tentu saja" balasnya dalam. Menatap lekat kedua mata Kyungsoo yang bulat. Lagi-lagi terhanyut oleh binarnya yang indah. "Kau pasti lelah" lengannya memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo. Menggiringnya menuju kamar.

"Tidak, biarkan aku makan kue ulang tahun dulu!"

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat"

"Tapi Jongin.." Kyungsoo mengelak, cemberut parah. Ia mengerutkan kening begitu menyadari ada keganjilan disini. Mengapa Jongin ngotot sekali menyuruhnya tidur. Padahal ini baru pukul dua siang dan perjalanan dari Jepang pun hanya sebentar.

Jongin membuka resleting kostum beruangnya. Lalu melempar kostum itu kesamping.

"Hyung bisakah kau diam dan ikut aku kekamar?"

Suara Jongin pelan tapi penuh dengan tekanan yang menyeramkan. Kyungsoo menelan salivanya gugup kemudian mengangguk kecil. Dia melangkah menuju kamar dengan langkah bak pinguin. Jongin mengikutinya setelah memakai kostum beruang lagi. Melihat itu Kyungsoo mengangkat alis bingung. Apa yang lelaki itu rencanakan kali ini?

"Buka pintunya hyung"

Mereka telah tiba didepan kamar tapi Kyungsoo hanya diam bimbang. Dia menurut membuka pintu kamar ragu. Sesaat Kyungsoo lupa cara bernafas begitu penglihatannya menampilkan ratusan lilin didalam kamar mereka yang ditata begitu sempurna. Lantai kamar ditaburi kelopak mawar indah.

Lampu yang dimatikan mengandalkan cahaya lilin untuk menerangan. Suasana yang biasa ia dapatkan dalam film romantis kini terdapat didepan matanya nyata. Dan ini semua perbuatan kekasihnya Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo menoleh dengan mata sedikit berembun. Shock dan bahagia menyatu memicu adrenalinnya.

"J—jongin apa ini?" bersusah payah untuk mengeluarkan suara akhirnya Kyungsoo berhasil berbicara walau sedikit terbata.

Didalam kostum beruang Jongin tidak menjawabnya. Entah bagaimana ekspresi Jongin saat ini ia benar-benar ingin tahu.

Jongin menggeleng dan mendorong punggung Kyungsoo memasuki kamar mereka yang indah. Setelah memastikan Kyungsoo masuk dan semuanya sempurna. lelaki _tanned_ itu mengunci pintu. Dia mengambil posisi dihadapan Kyungsoo setelah mengambil Buku sketsa besar.

"Apa yang—"

"Jangan bicara dan lihat saja" potong Jongin cepat membuat Kyungsoo bungkam menutup bibirnya rapat.

Jongin mulai membuka buku. Sedikit kesusahan dikarenakan kostum beruangnya. Mata Kyungsoo berbinar geli terus mengamati.

Lembar pertama terdapat foto Kyungsoo saat bayi. Kyungsoo menebak Jongin memintanya pada orang tuanya dirumah.

 **12 Januari kau lahir kedunia.**

 **Do Kyungsoo malaikatku.**

Dipojok kiri buku, Jongin mengambar beruang lucu sedang menatap fotonya dengan mata berbinar sungguh konyol. Jongin memang pintar menggambar. Kyungsoo memuji dalam hati.

Tangan Jongin masih kesusahan membuka buku sketsa. Namun ia tetap gigih dan berusaha. Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya terhunus sesuatu yang hangat, dapat mencairkan dirinya hingga bagian terdalam.

 **Kau sangat baik dan perhatian padaku walau aku sempat tidak menyukaimu.**

Lembar kedua fotonya dan Jongin saat trainee. Masih canggung satu sama lain. Disana gambar sang beruang sedang menangis hingga air mata membanjiri tubuhnya sendiri.

 _'Dasar konyol'_ Kyungsoo mengumpat namun air mata haru menyengat matanya.

 **13 Januari**

 **Saat itu aku nekat memintamu untuk selalu disisiku. Menjadi pasangan kekasih.**

 **Tidak perduli apa kata oranglain. Tidak perduli kau menolakku.**

 **Yang ku tahu, bahwa aku mencintaimu.**

 **Aku menyadari bahwa kita memang haruslah bersatu.**

Lembar ketiga foto mereka sedang kencan pertama. Jongin dan dirinya tengah tersenyum ke arah kamera sambil memeluk satu sama lain.

 **14 Januari hari ulang tahunku**

 **Kau. Kado terindah yang ku dapatkan. Bertahun-tahun berlalu. Teruslah disisiku seperti itu.**

Selanjutnya tidak ada foto hanya gambar beruang yang kini ditemani seekor pinguin pendek saling bergandengan tangan.

Kedua mata Kyungsoo memanas, bersusah payah ia berdehem untuk menghalau air mata. Ia harus kuat hingga Jongin selesai membalikan buku itu.

 **Aku ingin terus bersamamu hingga seterusnya.**

Sang beruang menggendong pinguin dipunggungnya walau si pinguin terlihat marah.

 **Aku ingin menjagamu dari kejamnya dunia.**

Lembar berikutnya terdapat sang beruang yang melindungi pinguin dari monster-monster aneh. Kyungsoo terkekeh geli dengan mata basah.

 **Aku ingin membuatmu terus bahagia.**

Kyungsoo tersenyum pada gambar beruang yang berjoget dengan pakaian hawai dan batok kelapa didadanya.

 **Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Walau kau mengusirku menjauh. Aku takkan pernah pergi.**

Gambar beruang dibawah tulisan itu sedang berjongkok memeluk lututnya sendiri. Tidak beranjak kemanapun, seperti batu walau pinguin menendang pantatnya keras. Jongin kemudian membalikan lebar berikutnya.

 **Pegang tanganku dan percaya apapun yang terjadi, itu ku lakukan untuk kebahagiaanmu.**

Gambar beruang tengah mengulurkan tangannya yang gemuk pada sang pinguin. Banyak hal yang telah mereka lalui. Tangis, canda, tawa dan sandiwara. Masalah membuat mereka menjadi lebih kuat. Jongin selalu memikirkan hubungan mereka lebih dari yang Kyungsoo bayangkan. Dia selalu melakukan segalanya untuk menjaga Kyungsoo. Untuk memastikan Kyungsoo baik-baik saja. Maka dia tidak berfikir lebih jauh saat Jongin yang terbalut kostum mengulurkan tangannya seperti gambar beruang dan pinguin di buku sketsa . Kyungsoo meraih tangan Jongin, memegangnya erat dengan senyuman. Jongin melepaskan jemari Kyungsoo untuk membalik halaman selanjutnya.

 **Kyungsoo kau tau aku mencintaimu lebih dari segala sesuatu, seseorang atau apapun di dunia ini.**

Lembar berikutnya tak ada gambar beruang konyol hanya ada tulisan itu. Kyungsoo bergetar dan hanya bisa mengangguk gugup.

 **Seperti tanggal ulangtahun kita, 12 13 14 yang beriringan.**

 **Seperti nomor punggung kita 1288 yang digabungkan menjadi 100 sempurna.**

 **Abjad J, K, L.**

 **Untuk** **J** **ongin,** **K** **yungsoo dan** **L** **ove untuk mendeskripsikan kita.**

 **Kita seperti memang dilahirkan, diciptakan untuk satu sama lain.**

 **Karena beruang suka tidur dan aku hanya suka kamu. Ini memang sedikit tidak nyambung. Yang jelas aku hanya mencintaimu, hanya kamu.**

Air mata yang coba Kyungsoo tahan kini tumpah. Kata-kata manis dikertas itu Kyungsoo baca dalam hati perlahan-lahan namun pasti, mencengkram dadanya dengan cara yang tepat. Apa maksud semua ini, kenapa Jongin melakukan ini semua? Kyungsoo tidak sanggup menerima kejutan yang begitu bertubi-tubi. Rasanya dia ingin meleleh dan jatuh kepelukan Jongin sekarang.

Lembar balik berikutnya Jongin balik dengan tangan bergetar.

 **Jadi, Soo...**

 **Mau kah kau menikah denganku?**

Dibawah tulisan itu terdapat gambar beruang yang berlutut sambil menyodorkan kotak cincin pada si pinguin.

Retina Kyungsoo terbelalak. Dia tercekat menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Alisnya terangkat kaget. Tak siap dan tak pernah menyangka Jongin melakukan ini semua untuknya. Sebuah lamaran?

"Jongin.." Kyungsoo berbisik air mata kebahagiaan membasahi pipinya. Terlalu banyak fikiran berkecamuk hingga dia tak menyadari Jongin sudah meletakan entah dimana buku sketsa itu.

Diantara kelopak mawar merah Jongin tiba-tiba berlutut. Lilin-lilin menerangi mereka. Lelaki tan itu menyodorkan kotak biru kecil dan membukanya. Didalamnya terdapat cincin berwarna putih tanpa mutiara namun bercorak indah dengan ukiran nama meraka. Sama seperti gambar dibuku Jongin sebelumnya.

"Apa jawaban mu hyung?" Jongin membuka konstum kepala beruangnya. Rambut silvernya menempel didahi. Didalam konstum itu pastilah panas tapi, lelaki itu tampak tak peduli. Kedua matanya yang biasa percaya diri kini bergerak gelisah gugup menanti jawaban dari bibir pujaan hati.

Kyungsoo tercekat menatap cincin ditangan Jongin. Cincin itu berkilau dalam kegelapan.

"Hyung.. " panggil Jongin ragu. Ketakutan tampak jelas pada mimik wajahnya. "Besok 14 januari adalah ulang tahunku. Jangan tolak aku atau mayat ku akan bergelantungan dikamar ini" dia mengancam frustasi karena Kyungsoo tak kunjung menjawab.

Sontak Kyungsoo tertawa. Dia mengusap air matanya. Irisnya menatap lekat-lekat kedua mata Jongin menyalurkan perasaannya.

"Kau menghancurkan moment romantis ini" kata Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut. Dia membantu Jongin berdiri. Jemari lentiknya mengusap keringat di kening Jongin penuh perhatian.

"Tolong jawab beruang ini"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kencang senyumnya melebar membentuk hati hingga kedua matanya tenggelam dalam pipinya yang gemuk.

"Katakan hyung!" paksa Jongin menarik Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya.

"Iya! Aku mau! Ayo kita menikah"

Mereka tertawa. Jongin mengangkat Kyungsoo lalu memutar nya beberapa kali.

"Turunkan aku!" pekik Kyungsoo heboh memukul pundak Jongin kesal. Jongin terkekeh geli kemudian langsung menurunkan lelaki mungil itu. Dia memberikan ciuman diseluruh wajah Kyungsoo sambil mengucapkan kata-kata cinta.

"Pasangkan cincinnya, tuan beruang" kata Kyungsoo setelah Jongin mengecup bibirnya.

Lelaki tan itu kembali tertawa. Dadanya membuncah bahagia. Orang yang paling ia cintai menerima lamarannya. Tak sia-sia dia merencanakan ini semua dibantu oleh member EXO lain. Perkiraannya Kyungsoo akan pulang pada tanggal 13 Januari memang benar. Padahal dia hanya menjalankan insting saja. Hati yang menuntunnya bukan logika. Dia memang beruntung.

Dia mengambil cincin dalam kotak itu lalu dengan perlahan memasangkannya pada jari manis Kyungsoo yang putih dan mungil. Cincin itu sangat pas dijari manis Kyungsoo bagaikan memang tercipta untuknya.

"Indah sekali" bisik Kyungsoo pelan namun masih dapat Jongin dengar. "Aku mencintaimu," katanya sambil menubruk butuh besar Jongin. Mereka sedikit oleng hingga terjatuh kekasur.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, hyung" balas Jongin tak mau kalah. Membenarkan posisi mereka diatas kasur. Kini mereka berdua tidur dengan saling berpelukan. Kyungsoo bersandar pada dada bidang Jongin mendengarkan detak Jantung kekasihnya. Matanya terpejam menikmati kebahagian yang mengalir dalam pembuluh darahnya. Berada disisi Jongin seperti ini memang kebenaran. Bahwa memang inilah tempatnya pulang.

"Terimakasih telah menerimaku" Jongin mencium puncuk kepala Kyungsoo. Menghirup aroma shampo yang ia sukai. Kedua matanya terpejam menikmati hangatnya tubuh Kyungsoo dalam dekapaannya. Ia rela melakukan apapun, membayar berapapun asal selalu diposisi seperti ini. Bersama pinguinnya.

"Kemarin adalah ulang tahunmu, apa permintaanmu hyung?"

"Aku hanya ingin berada disisimu, seperti ini" Kyungsoo mendongak agar bisa menatap mata Jongin. Jongin tersenyum menyadari keinginan Kyungsoo sama seperti dirinya.

"Maksudmu berada dibawah ketiakku?" Jongin menaik turunkan alisnya. Kyungsoo memang berada dekat dengan ketiak Jongin. Lengan berotot Jongin dijadikan topangan kepalanya.

Sebuah bantal mendarat pada wajah Jongin. Menghentikan senyum konyolnya.

"Hyung jangan merusak wajahku, kita akan menikah bulan depan. Aku harus tetap tampan sampai hari itu"

Kyungsoo melotot "Apa? Bulan depan?!"

"Aw Aw! Hyung pelan-pelan"

Kedelapan member EXO berdesak-desakan didepan kamar. Bebondong-bondong menempelkan daun telinga pada permukaan pintu. Berharap dapat mendengar bocoran pembicaraan mereka didalam. Xiumin yang badannya ramping mengintip dari lubang kuci. Dia mengamati dalam diam.

"Hyung kau melihat sesuatu?" maknae mereka penasaran.

Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya kecewa. Dia berharap melihat adegan romantis atau sesuatu yang _hot._

Bulu kuduk mereka meremang begitu pekikan Jongin sampai ketelinga.

"Gila, Kyungsoo agresif sekali" Chen memuji. Lay langsung menutup telinga Sehun menghalau kata-kata kotor yang mungkin Jongin lontarkan. Dia tak tahu saja apa yang Sehun lakukan dengan Luhan setiap akhir pekan.

"Akh! Kyungsoo hyung!"

"Yak! Lakukan pelan-pelan" Suho menendang pintu kamar tak bersalah itu. Diam-diam melirik Lay dari ujung matanya. Dalam hati iri ingin melakukannya juga.

Lagi-lagi teriakan Jongin terdengar. Mata sipit Baekhyun membola dramatis. Dia mengumpat lalu mengibaskan rambutnya meninggalkan kamar itu dengan umpatan.

"Dasar pasangan kasmaran"

Samar Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol berteriak menggelar.

"Happy Kaisoo day!"

Pacarnya itu memang shipper Kaisoo nomor satu. Dia mengumpat lagi seraya memutar bola matanya.

"Tentu saja" Baekhyun tersenyum.

 **END**

(A/N)

Alhamdulillah akhirnya fanfiction ini selesai juga dan saya bisa ikut merayakan hari ini dengan suka cita.

Fanfic ini saya buat untuk menyalurkan rasa cinta saya yang begitu besar pada Kyungsoo dan Jongin dan pada kebersamaan mereka.

Semoga dukungan saya yang tulus ini bisa kalian rasakan. /menangis

Apapun yang terjadi, seberat apapun, terus percaya mereka, terus dukung mereka.

Percayai apa yang kalian percayai.

Saya sangat percaya mereka. Jika kamu tidak, itu urusanmu. :)

Kaisoo until end

Terakhir selamat ulangtahun Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Jongin. Terimakasih telah memberikanku motivasi dan semangat untuk menulis. Semoga panjang umur dan selalu bahagia.

#HappyKyungsooDay

#HappyKaiDay

#HappyKyungsooDay

Sign

 **Shinkyu**


End file.
